Apparatus are known and used for diagnosing certain types of nerve damage. For example, it is usual to apply electrical stimulating pulses to a heel of a patient with the patient lying flat on his stomach, and to measure the arrival time at the brain cortex, by attaching two electrodes to the skin of the crown of the patient's head, wherewith in the case of a normal person a signal of the order of 0.5-3 .mu.V will occur between the electrodes after a time lapse of 39.5.+-.3.3 ms from the time of administering the stimulating pulses. Although this signal contains a fair amount of noise, it is possible to obtain a summation signal from which the transport time can be determined with the aid of graphic methods or the like, by adding together a large number of signals.
Endeavours have also been made to obtain a more complete picture of the transport of the nerve signals, by positioning detectors along the spine, for instance so as to ascertain whether or not the function is influenced by defects in the spinal column. In this case, however, the disturbances which emanate from the muscles and the heart are much more troublesome. In order to eliminate these disturbances, incisive methods have been attempted, in which electrodes are inserted into the vertebral canal. Endeavours to measure the transport time of nerve signals have also been made with a combination of long measuring periods and patient relax periods, in which the patient is put to sleep or medicated. These investigations, however, cannot be carried out in polyclinics and are expensive, time consuming and somewhat unpleasant for the patient.